Et Si
by Mlle Violine
Summary: **ONE-SHOT EN DEUX PARTIES** 6ème année à Poudlard. Harry Potter est abattu par la disparition de Sirius, et dans son dortoir il va faire une découverte qui bouleversera sa vie entière...Slash RLSB 2e Partie FIC FINIE !
1. Les retrouvailles

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs...**

**Je sais, je suis en plein milieu d'une fic...Mais ce one-shot est court, il se compose de deux parties et il m'obsédait, après avoir lu bon nombre de fics où Lily et James Potter ne sont pas morts. J'espère que vous apprécierez ceci, quoi qu'il en soit...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**MLLE POTTER.**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**Partie I.**

Un beau jour d'octobre...Harry Potter était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione était un peu plus loin. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de le laisser tranquilles dès qu'ils voyaient que les yeux émeraude d'Harry se brouillaient et devenaient un peu flous, comme si quelqu'un les avait légèrement effacés. La douleur que ressentait Harry Potter était trop immense et trop intense pour être comblé.

C'était le début de leur sixième année à Poudlard, et Harry avait perdu Sirius à la fin de l'année précédente. La douleur du jeune homme brun à la cicatrice était si forte qu'il ne put, cette fois, empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues pâles. Il y avait plus de trois mois depuis qu'il était mort, mais jamais, JAMAIS il n'oubliera ce jour tragique où Remus Lupin avait dû le retenir de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de courir vers Bellatrix et lui infliger à son tour ce sort mortel qui avait frappé son si cher parrain. A ce souvenir, les larmes coulèrent de plus belles, et il se dirigea comme un automate vers son dortoir. Il avait envie d'être seul, de pouvoir hurler sa douleur, sa peine et sa colère sans que personne ne lui dise rien.

Le dortoir était vide, comme il devait s'y attendre. Harry s'écroula sur son lit, quand soudain il entendit quelque chose tomber de sous le lit. Il essuya alors lentement ses joues brouillées de larmes, et passa la tête sous le sommier de son lit. Un épais volume à la couverture rouge foncée s'y trouvait, très poussiéreux. Il l'attrapa, et passa sa main sur le livre. Lorsque toute la poussière fut tombée sur les couvertures, le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement. Le livre avait pour titre : _Journal des Maraudeurs._ Le jeune garçon se remit à pleurer convulsivement, n'osant pas toucher le livre et tourner les pages. Du reste, que faisait ce livre ici...? Sans doute oublié, mais...Harry essuya ses larmes de nouveau, et il ouvrit précautionneusement le volume. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire ceci :

_James Charlus _**(1)**_ Potter, alias Prongs._

_Sirius Orion Black, alias Padfoot._

_Remus John Lupin, alias Moony._

_Peter Henry _**(2)**_ Pettigrow, alias Wormtail._

_Les Maraudeurs. Nous avons juré solennellement que jamais, au grand jamais, nous ne nous trahirions. _

_Les Maraudeurs, à la vie, à la mort._

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur une formule, écrite de la main de James Potter, son propre père, avec ces mots :

_Si jamais l'un d'entre nous venait à être trahi, cette formule pourrait annuler les effets produits par la trahison de l'un des Maraudeurs. _

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Son propre père avait écrit et visiblement mis au point une formule avec l'aide de ses amis, qui permettrait alors de...Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux lorsqu'il vit ce que cette simple phrase, écrite il y a longtemps, voulait dire pour lui...

Si il prononçait cette formule, cela voudrait probablement dire que Peter ne trahirait pas ses parents. Et que, peut-être, il y aurait une chance pour que le passé se modifie et devienne plus radieux...

Sans hésiter une seconde, il lut la formule, et un éclair blanc apparut alors, l'aveuglant et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.


	2. Un dénouement inattendu

**Voici la deuxième partie, veuillez m'excuser pour la longueur de la première, elle était volontairement très courte !! Quoi qu'il en soit...Excusez-moi aussi pour mon retard, je suis impardonnable... :(**

**ATTENTION, PRESENCE D'UNE RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES, DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR ! Merci :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**MLLE POTTER.**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**Partie II.**

Harry rouvrit les yeux, et les écarquilla aussitôt. Il avait changé d'endroit...Il n'était plus à Poudlard, tout du moins, pas dans un endroit qu'il connaissait, ça c'était sûr !! Le jeune homme se trouvait dans un hall, tout en long. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, tout au bout du hall. Il était assis en plein milieu, sur un carrelage froid et blanc. Tout à coup, un autre éclair blanc l'aveugla, et il vit apparaître devant ses yeux ébahis...Son père, James Potter. L'homme se releva promptement, s'épousseta et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son fils, il sembla à Harry que les yeux bruns de James devenaient très flous, comme si quelqu'un en avait effacé les contours. James ne semblait pas y croire, et à voir l'expression de son visage, Harry devinait qu'il avait dû conservé tous ses souvenirs précédents, tout comme lui, par le fait. Il se souvenait de Ron et Hermione, de sa douleur quant à la mort de Sirius...Mais James interrompit les pensées de son fils en demandant :

- Harry, c'est toi...?

- Oui, je...Papa...

Il se rua vers son père, priant de toutes ses forces pour que cela ne soit pas un rêve éveillé. Mais James semblait très réel lorsqu'Harry le toucha enfin, appréciant le contact rassurant du torse de son père contre son visage brouillé des larmes qui avaient tant coulé ces derniers mois. Un autre éclair blanc apparut alors, tout près d'eux, et là ce fut une merveilleuse apparition, silhouette longiligne d'une belle femme rousse, aux yeux semblables à ceux d'Harry, qui parut près de ces deux hommes enlacés avec émotion. Lily Potter sourit amoureusement à son mari, et étreignit Harry fortement, tandis que les larmes coulaient de tous les côtés. Soudain, de l'autre bout du hall, ils entendirent une voix grave, d'homme, qui disait avec une émotion retenue :

- Les Potter enfin réunis...Il était temps !!

- Sirius !! hurla Harry, fou de joie et d'émotion. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Ses parents et son parrain, retrouvés en une seule journée ?? Qui l'eût cru ?? Il ne manquait plus que la présence de Remus pour compléter ce tableau merveilleux...Remus Lupin, qui avait disparu pour "la bonne cause", la guerre acharnée qu'ils avaient tous mené contre Voldemort et qui s'était enfin achevée...Mais bon il ne fallait pas rêver, non plus...

Au moment où il formulait ces pensées dans son esprit, un dernier éclair blanc traversa le hall, et fit se séparer James et Sirius qui s'étreignaient. Une longue silhouette aux cheveux fauves, aux magnifiques dorés...La petite troupe était enfin réunie, et pendant un instant, le hall ne put que résonner des longues plaintes émues des uns et des autres.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment bien fait de prononcer cette formule !! Et il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point les autres étaient d'accord avec lui...James était en grande conversation avec Remus, quand Lily les interrompit en suggérant :

- Vous ne voudriez pas avancer un peu, histoire de voir où nous avons tous atterri ?

- Bonne idée Maman, dit Harry, et tous deux avancèrent dans le couloir, se racontant tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps et la possibilité de faire. Harry était aux anges et Lily devina son émotion. Il dût se retenir énormément pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Sa mère s'arrêta de marcher, et il connut enfin l'une des nombreuses étreintes maternelles dont il avait tant manqué durant son enfance. Son coeur manqua plusieurs battements et Lily finit par dire, d'une voix étranglée :

- Harry, mon chéri, tu nous as tellement manqué...Nous pouvions te voir d'où nous étions, mais le problème c'est que nous ne pouvions pas te parler...Tu nous as tellement manqué...

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Même plus sourire. Submergé d'émotion, Harry crut qu'il allait s'écrouler.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Harry Potter avait retrouvé sa famille, celle qui lui avait tant manqué. Les étreintes affectueuses de sa mère, les longues discussions de Quidditch avec son père et son parrain, les conseils toujours si raisonnables de Remus...Tout cela lui avait tellement fait défaut durant les premières années de sa vie !!

Harry Potter était à présent le plus heureux des sorciers. Ce matin-là, tandis qu'il déjeunait avec Lily, il se surprit à regarder sa mère avec des yeux tellement attendris qu'il craignit de voir celle-ci fondre en sanglots.

- Par pitié, Harry...Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sinon je vais pleurer...pria Lily, un petit sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres.

Harry avait retrouvé sa chère mère, et il en était réellement heureux; car il s'était découvert avec elle une complicité incroyable. Il lui avait même parlé de Ginny, confiant alors ses peurs, ses doutes, ses craintes; et Lily savait parfaitement écouter, comme le prouva l'attention qu'elle lui porta ce jour-là. Il en avait été plus ému qu'il ne le saurait dire.

La porte du bas des marches s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître Remus, les traits reposés, mais avec une expression de doute, voire de _peur ?_ sur le visage. Il referma la porte et vint s'asseoir avec abattement sur une chaise autour de la table. Aussitôt Lily délaissa son café matinal, et entoura de son bras les épaules du lycanthrope.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Remus...?

- Ca recommence, Lily...soupira-t-il lourdement, en réponse à sa question. Harry ne comprit rien à cette dernière phrase, mais Lily, elle, étouffa un soupir. Remus s'en rendit compte et se dégagea de son étreinte, tout en se levant pour se préparer une tasse de café. Il reprit :

- Ca va Lily, ça va aller.

- Non Remus, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !! Ca ne va pas recommencer comme...avant !!

Harry trouvait décidemment cette conversation très étrange. Lily parut alors se rendre compte de la présence de son fils dans la cuisine, et elle alla s'asseoir, tout en demandant à Remus :

- Je peux lui dire, Remus...?

- Oui...De toute façon, il le saura, soit par James, soit par toi.

- Tu es sûr, hein ?

- Oui oui, vas-y, Lily...Harry, jure-moi de ne pas me juger, demanda Remus, adossé contre le plan de travail, une tasse de café brûlante dans la main. Il rougit, et entendit Harry répondre :

- Tu sais bien que je ne te jugerai jamais, Remus, voyons !! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour pouvoir me permettre ça...

Remus sourit, avec un air reconnaissant et immensément soulagé sur le visage. Malgré tout, il avait l'air légèrement crispé. Harry se demandait quel était son secret... Lily se pencha vers Harry, et dit :

- Eh bien voilà Harry, il y a plusieurs années lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard; James, Sirius et Remus étaient très liés, comme tu le sais.

Harry nota au passage que sa mère ne parla pas de Peter, et Remus parut s'en rendre compte. Il ajouta légèrement :

- Tu oublies Peter, Lily.

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Il ne mérite pas d'être mentionné dans ma phrase... **(1)**

- OK OK, vas-y, continue...

- Donc, reprit Lily, James, Sirius et Remus étaient très liés. Ils partageaient absolument tout. Leur amitié était plus importante que tout le reste, ils ont donc créé le groupe des Maraudeurs, que tu connais déjà...Avec Peter (Lily eut une grimace horrible à la seule mention du nom). Ce sale traître nous a d'ailleurs trahi par la suite, comme tu le sais très bien aussi; car c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas eu de parents pendant un bon bout de temps...Quoiqu'il en soit, un jour, Remus, s'est rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments plus que fraternels envers Sirius.

Remus rougit affreusement lorsqu'Harry croisa son regard brun doré, même le jeune brun aux yeux verts émeraude lui adressa un sourire, à la fois plein de surprise et de compréhension aussi. Le lycanthrope reprit :

- Bien sûr, pour moi, il était absolument hors de question de révéler la nature de mes vrais sentiments à Sirius. Imagine-toi, Harry, en train de te rendre compte que tu tombes amoureux de Ron ?! Non, je ne pouvais pas...Malheureusement, le fait est que ces sentiments étaient bien présents. Je les ai donc enfouis profondément en moi, m'efforçant de dissimuler le fait que mon coeur bondissait furieusement dans ma poitrine chaque fois que je voyais Sirius sourire ou me passer affectueusement la main dans les cheveux...Ou bien encore, lorsque les lendemains de plein lune, lorsque je me réveillais couché sous le poids du corps chaud de Sirius transformé en Padfoot...C'était horrible, grimaça Remus. Et maintenant, ces sentiments reviennent aujourd'hui, avec encore plus de force qu'avant...

Il fit une pause, et Harry lui adressa un énorme sourire attendri.

- C'est génial Remus. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait bien vous empêcher d'être ensemble. Après tout, Sirius est gay, lui aussi.

Remus en lâcha sa tasse, qui explosa sur le carrelage avec un bruit de tous les diables.

- Désolé Lily, marmonna Remus, rouge comme une tomate.

- Enfin, Remus, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lily, affairée à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine. Mais enfin Harry, comment as-tu été amené à de telles conclusions ?! Ne berce pas Remus de faux espoirs, je t'en prie, mon chéri...C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça pour lui...

- Mais je ne tire aucune conclusion, dit simplement Harry, c'est Sirius lui-même qui me l'a dit, dans le cadre d'une conversation sur les amours, il y a trois jours.

Un silence stupéfait et ravi s'abattit sur la cuisine. Remus avait envie de chanter. Cependant, il modéra immédiatement son enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas parce que Sirius était gay qu'il était forcément amoureux de lui !! Le lycanthrope devint rouge à la vue de son fantasme de toujours, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois jours, Harry ? questionna Sirius, vêtu d'un simple boxer blanc, déjà assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il se servit une tasse de café, tandis que Remus essayait de ne pas regarder son corps remarquablement musclé. Lily quitta la cuisine en disant qu'elle allait réveiller James, qui paressait certainement au lit, et Harry répondit rapidement à la question de Sirius, disant qu'il était gay, après quoi il fila prendre sa douche, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

Dans l'escalier, Lily l'attendait. Elle ferma magiquement la porte de la cuisine, après quoi elle jeta un sort sembable à l'effet que produisaient les Oreilles à Rallonge de Fred et George.

Sirius était toujours assis sur sa chaise, et Remus, face à lui, semblait plus gêné que jamais.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéressait-il de savoir que je suis gay, Remus ? demanda Sirius, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Il se sentait faible, les jambes en coton...Et surtout, il avait chaud. Pourquoi, oui, POURQUOI fallait-il que Remus ne soit vêtu que d'une chemise et d'un boxer...? Ledit boxer dévoilait de longues jambes fines et musclées, que Sirius essayait d'éviter de regarder avec trop d'insistance. Sinon, Remus se serait certainement rendu compte de quelque chose...

- Parce que je suis gay moi aussi, Sirius; répondit Remus avec une audace qui le surprit lui-même. Il le regretta aussitôt et rougit affreusement, tout en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Sirius se leva alors lentement, décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire semblant et de jouer les prudes.

- Tu as quelqu'un en vue, Remus...?

Hypnotisé par leurs regards respectifs, les deux canidés ne se rendaient presque pas compte qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. En revanche, Lily et Harry, eux le remarquaient; et Lily décida d'arrêter là le sortilège de Transparence qu'elle avait jeté sur la porte, et ils remontèrent les escaliers le plus doucement possible.

Dans la cuisine, Sirius et Remus se regardaient toujours; et soudain, Sirius effleura doucement les lèvres de Remus avec les siennes. Le lycanthrope sursauta, et il approfondit le baiser, collant leurs deux corps, ceci provoquant des gémissements étouffés. Lorsque le baiser prit enfin fin, Remus fut bouleversé par tout ce qu'il put lire dans les magnifiques yeux gris acier de Sirius.

- Je t'aime, Remus.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...souffla le loup-garou avec une douceur infinie.

**FIN.**

**(1) : **Je déteste et j'ai toujours Peter Pettigrow...J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, parce que je pense que c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens qui lisent cette fic !

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé...Que ce n'était pas trop vide, ni côté action, ni côté sentiments...Pitiééééé ne me lancez pas de pierres !! **

**Bisous, à bientôt !**

**MLLE POTTER :D.**


End file.
